


Sex Dreams

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki is in a happy and loving relationship and should be grateful for everything he has. So why is it he can't help lusting over his bandmate?





	Sex Dreams

            A loud moan escaped Yoshiki’s lips as Heath forced his way deeper within him. Grasping the bed sheets, he pushed back against Heath wanting more. The bassist was so strong and forceful, just what he loved in a partner. To be able to give up power and control to somebody else was something Yoshiki could only do when having sex. He enjoyed every second of it. It felt wrong to him to give up control. Wrong and kinky and turned him on so bad.

            “Harder.” Yoshiki moaned. although he was already in pain. Something else he loved. as it made the pleasure all the greater. Heath responded to Yoshiki’s request with enthusiasm. Pushing harder and deeper than he would have dared in anyone else. This was Yoshiki, he could handle anything.

            Yoshiki gasped again and clutched the sheets. His eyes shut tight as he moaned again. But something wasn’t right here. He was sure of it. What was it bothering him?

            Opening his eyes. he found his face buried in a pillow. That was about right but Heath was gone. That didn’t make sense. He’d just been here. Puzzled he rolled over and took in the sight of pink hair on the pillow beside him. Pink hair, hide his lover. It’d just been a dream.

            With a sigh Yoshiki ran his hand across his stomach and down across his crotch. It was as he feared, the dream had made him hard. Biting his lip nervously Yoshiki double checked hide was asleep. He’d hate to have to explain what had caused the erection.

            Guiltily Yoshiki left the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower to calm his nerves and clear his thoughts. This wasn’t the first time he’d had a sex dream about Heath instead of hide. He couldn’t really deny it any longer. He’d had feelings for the bassist ever since he had joined X. It was only his boyfriend hide that stopped him from making a move.

            ‘hide can be got rid off’ spoke a voice in Yoshiki’s head involuntary. He couldn’t do that! hide loved him! He’d been faithful to Yoshiki for almost two years now. He couldn’t be thrown aside because Yoshiki lusted after another man. Because that was all it was, lust. Maybe the problem wasn’t hide at all. Maybe it was that Yoshiki was getting bored of his sex life? Yeah that made sense. Sure they played around with S&M and bondage and sex toys but that was getting old. They needed something new and exciting to spice things up. Perhaps cosplay? Or a threesome, with Heath!

            ‘Stop thinking about heath!’ Yoshiki mentally screamed at himself, as he stepped into the warm shower. The bassist was attractive yes, but so was hide. Closing his eyes and running his fingers across his erection Yoshiki pictured the pink haired guitarist’s tongue running across the length. hide knew how to please him, how to make him cum. Relaxing a little, as he imagined hide doing all sorts of naughty things to him, Yoshiki began to feel the guilt slide away. It was just a dream. He was never going to cheat on hide. There was no point even thinking about it.

            Despite this decision, Yoshiki’s mind began to wander again. What if hide would let Heath join in? That would be hot. hide’s mouth wrapped around his erection as Heath fucked him as hard and controlling as in his dream.

            Gasping in delight at the thought, Yoshiki felt his orgasm hit. A pleasure filled moan passed his lips before he sighed in disappointment. He seriously needed to get a grip! Opening his eyes, he jumped to find a smirking hide standing there watching him.

            “Thinking of me?” hide asked with a knowing grin.

            “How long have you been there?” Yoshiki asked blushing slightly. Not because hide had been watching but because of the things going on in his head.

            “Since I heard the water going on. I woke up when you got out of bed,” Hide admitted. “I would have said something but….”

            “Pervert.” Yoshiki mock teased, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Best to pretend that there was nothing weird going on in his head.

            “So are you,” Came hide’s easy reply. “So what were you thinking about?”           

“You.” Yoshiki replied, it was part of the truth.

            “Good.” hide replied, moving his lips to Yoshiki’s own attempting to kiss the drummer. To his surprise Yoshiki didn’t instantly respond and hide pulled back puzzled.

            “Yoshiki? What’s wrong?” he asked worried.

            “I can’t do this anymore!” Yoshiki exclaimed in exasperation. “I just can’t!”

            “Do what?” hide asked worried. Why on earth couldn’t Yoshiki kiss him?

            “Because I have feelings for Heath!” Yoshiki admitted. “I’m sorry, but it’s true.” He added seeing hide’s hurt expression. “There’s nothing I can do. I can’t control my heart. I love you and would never do anything to destroy us but the feelings are there all the same.”

            “I’m sure these feelings will go away soon,” hide replied, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. “Heath’s a good looking man, anyone can see that. It’s not like I’ve never seen another man and had bad thoughts.”

            “It’s being going on ever since he joined X last year,” Yoshiki admitted. “At first it was just noticing he was attractive but recently, I’ve been having dreams, sex dreams.”

            “You can’t control your dreams.” hide replied sympathetically. He felt awful but knew having a fit would achieve nothing. He’d leave the drama queen nonsense to Yoshiki and be a mature adult. That was his role in this relationship and he’d stick with it.

            “I don’t know what to do.” Yoshiki muttered.

            “What do you want to do about them?” hide asked.

            “I want a threesome,” Yoshiki admitted. “That’s what I was imagining before.”

            “Threesome,” hide repeated, “That doesn’t sound so bad. Maybe sleeping with him will get it out of your system. I bet he isn’t as good in bed as you imagine.”

            “You’ll do that?” Yoshiki asked shocked.

            “I need time to think about it but I think so,” hide replied. “It’s hardly cheating if I’m there and you know I love kinky sex. Give me twenty-four hours to think about it, just in case I change my mind.”

            “Thank you,” Yoshiki whispered, wrapping his arms around hide. “I love you so much.”

            “Don’t thank me yet, he might say no.” hide reminded Yoshiki.

            “That’s true,” Yoshiki replied. “But it’s ok if he does because I have the most amazing boyfriend ever to keep me warm in bed.”

            “And don’t you ever forget it.” hide teased, trying to kiss Yoshiki again. This time the drummer responded with love fuelled passion. Things would be ok between them, they always were. No matter what happened love would always find a way to make things right.


End file.
